Haunting Ground
by YamiHikari02
Summary: Based Aound The Game Haunting Ground. Yami has been having odd dreams lately and bakura's getting worried about the whole thing.The Answer To What Yami Seeks Is At Domino Castle
1. The Dream

Lisa: I came across this idea when watching cut scenes of a game I now so want called haunting ground…it looks cool…and it basically gave me this idea for a fan fic…possible mpreg…not sure as of yet though…anyway here's a summary.

Summary- Yami Has Been Having Weird Dreams Lately With Some Guy Saying That He Wants His Body For Something…Bakura Worried For Yami's Safety Vows To Protect Him At All Costs No Matter What. Who Knew That All This Weird Stuff Was Relating To A Castle Just 5 Miles Away

Lisa: I know the summary sucks…but I'll make improvements as time goes on -- knowing me…anyway this fan fic will have two OC of my own creation…they just won't have names at the moment…but I will describe them…one's a man the other is a woman…there the only two I'm 100 sure off…I might add a little girl but still unsure for reasons

The Man- The Man Is In His 20-30's And Is Very Mysterious…He Is The Guy That Is Haunting Yami's Dreams…But Why???? You'll Have To Wait To Find Out

The Woman- The Woman Looks About 20-21…She Very…How Do I Put It…Odd…You'll See What I Mean Later On In The Story…She Has Long Brown Hair That Is Curly It The Front…Her Eye's Are A Very Dark Purple…And She Wears Very Gothic Like Clothes…Like In Medieval Times Or Something Like That.

Lisa: I'm not going to describe the man for he hasn't yet shown his face…so until then it's a secret…anyway on with the show…I mean fan fic

_Italics -_ Dream 

"_Speech Marks And Italics_" -_ Thought_

Just thought you should know

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! The Only Thing I Own In This Fan Fic Are The Two OC's

Haunting Ground

_Footsteps were heard though out the many halls of a dank, dark, creepy castle as a boy was running for his life as a voice was heard where ever he went "LEAVE ME ALONE" the boy shouted as he tripped and fell on the floor._

_As the boy quickly got up and started to run again the voice was heard once more "then give me what I want pharaoh and there will be no harm done"_

_"I WON'T GIVE YOU MY BODY SO STOP ASKING…IT'S NOT YOURS TO HAVE" the boy once again shouted as he once again tripped over but he couldn't get up again as he was weak from running to much "why do you want it so much?" the boy asked as he still tried to get up._

_"I need the power that you have…you don't use it…so if you lend me your body I'll take it from you" the voice said as the boy looked around "well you can't have it" the boy said still looking around._

_"Like you have a choice I'm going to get your body and you power whether you like it or not" the voice said as it started to laugh "no…no…NO YOU WON'T" the boy shouted as the voice continued to laugh._

"Yami!!!!! Yami!!!!! Wake Up!!!" Someone said speaking over the voices laughter as the boy had started to wake up look opened his eyes to see a boy shaking him slightly.

The boy who was shaking the sleepy boy had long hair a shade of light purple and had brown eyes "good Yami your awake, I thought you wouldn't for a moment there" The boy said sighing as the other boy named Yami sat up "oh I'm sorry Bakura…I just had that nightmare again" Yami said as he put a hand on his head.

"You've been having those dreams for a while now…don't you think it means something by now" the guy who we now know as Bakura said as Yami shook his head "I don't know, most likely there is someone that is after me for my body and something about a power I have"

"Well whoever that guy is he isn't going anywhere near you…not while I'm here anyway" Bakura pulling Yami into a hug as Yami wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist as he leaned into the hug.

"Everything will be ok Yami" Bakura said as he slightly started to stroke his hair to try and calm his lover down as Yami gripped tighter on to Bakura "thanks Bakura for still being with me though this time"

"Your welcome you know I'll always be there for you" Bakura said as Yami lifted up his head to look at Bakura "your right" Yami said as he smiled as Bakura let go of him "anyway time to eat"

"Ok then…is it ok with a come with, I don't like being alone by myself for much time" to look at Bakura "your right" Yami said as he smiled as Bakura let go of him "anyway time to eat"

"Ok then…is it ok with a come with, I don't like being alone by myself for much time" Yami said as Bakura nodded "yeah you can f you want"

"Thanks again" Yami said leaping out of bed onto Bakura's back as he nearly fell over as Bakura smiled as he started to take Yami down the stairs.

As they got down the stairs Bakura went to start cooking the breakfast "Yami you could set up the table for breakfast if you like" Bakura said as he started to cook and Yami nodded "ok then, will do" Yami said going to get two plates, two knifes and two forks as he set them out of the table.

Yami sat down in his face as he heard something that sound close by "_Yami if you want to find out about the dream that you've been having then go to Domino Castle…the answers you seek will be there"_

Yami looked around to see if anyone was near by but he could see anyone but Bakura… and he knew for a fact that Bakura doesn't sound like a little girl. Yami sat there thinking of whom that voice could have been as Bakura came with eggs and bacon and served up.

"Thanks Bakura" Yami said with a smile as Bakura sat down and smiled "hope you like…I never actually cooked eggs before…so this was my first try…had to phone Ryou for instructions yesterday" Bakura said as Yami started to laugh and Bakura shook his head.

"Maybe after this we could go on a nice long walk ok Yami" Bakura said as he started to eat.

"Yeah ok then good idea, try to keep my mind off the dream" Yami said with a smile as he to had started to eat.

Both Bakura and Yami had finished their breakfast at the same time as yami went to gather the plates "it's my turn to do the washing, since you did the cooking" yami said going into the kitchen to start cleaning the dishes as Bakura stood by the door "ok then I'll quickly go get changed ok" Bakura said leaving as Yami nodded "ok then"

As Bakura was upstairs Yami washed the dishes as he started to hear the little girls voice again "_go to the castle, find out the truth to the dream, find out what you want to know, but if you do be careful ok_"

Yami nodded to himself as Bakura appeared once again by the door "Yami you've started to wash your own hands now" Bakura said as Yami snapped back and looked down to see that he was indeed scrubbing his hands "oh sorry about that" Yami said emptying the sink and turned around.

"That's ok Yami you were just spaced out…you couldn't help it at all" Bakura said going to him and pulling Yami into a hug "now you can go and get ready for our walk ok"

"Ok then Bakura" Yami said with a smile as Bakura let go "want me to be there with you?"

"No it's ok I can get changed by myself without going off into space" Yami said giggling slightly as he turned around and started to walk to Bakura's room.

Yami got there and looked in the wardrobe for something to wear for that day "these will go nicely together" Yami said picking out an outfit and closed the wardrobe door and turned around.

Yami turned around and came face to face with someone he didn't recognise. It was a man, between his 20's and 30's with a hood over his face, so Yami couldn't quite make the guy out.

The man spoke which made Yami realise who this guy really was as he started to back away "just leave me alone please what do you want?"

The guy kept moving forwards towards Yami as he held out his hand "pharaoh I know secretly that you want to go find out but are to scared to, I'm just, how to you put it giving you that little push that you need" the guy said as Yami shook his head "no go away, I don't want to find out I know what you want from me" Yami said as he backed into a wall.

The guy moved forward towards Yami smiling underneath his hood as his hand was still holding out towards Yami "looks like you don't have much room left to get away from me, so just except it and come with me"

"Never, I will never go with you" Yami said his hands searching for something to possibly hit the guy with "well you maybe lucky this time round, but you won't next time" the guy said as he suddenly disappeared as Bakura entered the door "I heard something you ok Yami?"

"Yeah, I'm ok now…think I was seeing things" Yami said as he went and sat on the bed "_but was it a dream…or was he really here in this room trying to take me away?_"

As Yami pondered that thought Bakura went and sat by Yami who had spaced out again "Yami maybe the walk will do you the world of good, maybe we should call Yugi and Ryou to…then you'll won't keep spacing off like this" Bakura said sighing and kissing Yami on the head and ruffling up his hair.

Yami came back to earth as he smiled and leaned on Bakura "whatever you say Bakura, if you think it will help" Yami said looking up at Bakura who just sighed "do you even know what I'm talking about right now?"

Yami sat there and thought about it as he really didn't know what Bakura jut said because he was to busy thinking about who the guy was and why he wanted his body so much. "It was about the walk right?" yami said looking at Bakura.

"That wasn't all of it" Bakura said getting up "I'll go call Yugi, hopefully you won't go off into space when he's around" Bakura said leaving the room as Yami sat there still pondering about the guy "_what could he do with my body…doesn't make me want to wonder…but I remember he said something about power in my sleep…whatever that it…anyway I better get changed before Bakura gets annoyed_"

As Yami was getting changed upstairs Bakura had gone downstairs and had picked up the phone and dialled a number for Yugi's house. Bakura waited as the phone rang as he then heard a voice at the other end of the telephone "hello this is Yugi Motou speaking" the voice said as Bakura spoke "hi Yugi, it's Bakura, is it ok if you come for a walk with Yami and me, it's because Yami hasn't really been himself much lately and I think you being there will help him a bit"

"Ok then I'll come over with Ryou and we'll all go together, by the way, how long has it been since this all started?" Yugi said down the telephone as Ryou was walking around trying to wake up.

"Ummmmm about one months ago I think" Bakura said trying to think as he head a bang "don't worry Bakura that was in my end…Ryou's so sleepy that he walked into the door that he forgot he closed."

"That's not good but it is as that it wasn't Yami, anyway thanks for helping out, see you soon" Bakura said putting the phone down as he saw Yami starting to come down the stairs "well Yugi is coming over so once he gets here we can go for that walk" Bakura said as he went to sit on the sofa with yami sitting on his lap.

"You like sitting there don't you" Bakura said as Yami leaned on him and nodded "I like sitting on your lap, it's comfy" Yami said smiling a cheeky smile as Bakura held him close.

Yami leaned on Bakura closely feeling the warmth of the boy as he smiled "_I like sitting on him for the closeness to…I like to feel that he is there_" Yami thought as Bakura saw Yami smiling "you thinking of something good to make you smile like that" Bakura said messing up his hair as yami laughed "I'm thinking of why I sit on your lap…it makes me happy"

"That's cute" Bakura said as they both heard the knock on the door and then a bang "guessing that's Ryou and Yugi…the bang coming from Ryou" he said sighing as Bakura went to get the door "hi Yugi…Ryou hit the door didn't he" he said looking at ryou he was rubbing his head "maybe this walk will wake you up…even though you are not a morning person"

Yugi dragged Ryou in as they both saw Yami sitting on the sofa "you ok Yami?" Yugi asked going to him as he nodded "yeah I'm find at the moment" Yami answered as he got up from the sofa and went to Bakura holding his hand "well we should start going for this walk you keep talking about then" Yami said with a smile as Bakura nodded "ok then, lets go guys" Bakura said leaving through the front door, making sure to have his keys and waited for Yugi and Ryou to leave the house before he locked the door.

When the two had left they stood next to Yami as Bakura shut the door and locked it up "right come on everyone lets go for a walk" Bakura said once again grabbing Yami's hand and started to walk with Yugi holding Ryou's hand hoping Ryou doesn't fall asleep while standing up again.

Ryou had ended up fall asleep leaning on Bakura so Bakura decided to carry him on his back "doesn't look like he'll be wide awake anytime soon" Bakura said carrying him as Yugi shook his head slightly.

As they continued there walk Yami noticed the castle "what's that place?" Yami asked pointing towards the castle in the distance "oh that's Domino castle, it's said to be haunted" Yugi said walking next to Bakura as Yami stopped and both yugi and Bakura still walked on without realising that Yami had stopped.

Yami stood still as he looked at the castle "_so that's where the voices are telling me to go, it sure looks creepy, but if I should go or not is the question that I'm not even sure how to answer_" Yami thought as Yugi had come back "come on Yami, Bakura's gone on ahead so we better catch up now" Yugi said grabbing Yami's hand and dragged him

"_The answer to what you seek is at Domino Castle_"

Lisa: well I'm going to leave it at that line xD…so thanks for reading….i do many things based on stuff I like mainly and thing that could go well…like at the moment I'm planning on doing The Mummy…I love that film, once again it will be Darkshipping…and the characters are(The ones I know 100):

Rick- Bakura

Evelyn- Yami

Imhotep- Priest Seto (well who else would suit)

Jonathan- Ryou (In this case Ryou and Yami would be related…my mate's idea…I originally planned it to be Joey…then my mates said Ryou would suit…I thought about it…and he did xD)

Well there are the only one's I'm sure about at the moment…anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter xD


	2. New Names And New Surprizes

Lisa: this seems to be the most requested out of the list as for the Welcome The New Members…I might do a one shot based sometime after they are born…so you know who they are and stuff…anyway this will be my last thing for like a while…because the last Harry Potter is out…and I'm going to be the first in my family to read it…hooray for no work…and hooray for my sister working xD mwahahaha

Disclaimer- I Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I Do Own The Three OC's…Which Still Have Yet To Be Named

Haunting Ground

Yami and Bakura had got home from the long walk around Domino; they had left Yugi and Ryou awhile back as they had to go a different way to their place "that was a good walk, right Yami?" Bakura asked as he looked at Yami and noticed that he was staring off into space again so he went up to him and waved his hand in front of his face.

Yami snapped back into reality and looked at Bakura "oh yeah, it was a good walk, I enjoyed it very much" Yami said with a smile as Bakura sighed while looking at him and took his hand "this is really starting to get to you really badly am I right?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it more and more lately" Yami said as he leaned on Bakura "I just cannot help it, I just want to know why is it all happening to me…how can Domino Castle answer all my questions, who is this man and the little girl that I heard in my dreams, so my dreams have a meaning or what…that's all I want to know"

"Then why don't we go to this castle…find out who is behind all of this…and answer al the question that you want answered…is that ok" Bakura said holding Yami close to him "and don't worry I'll be near by so they won't get you, not while I'm around"

"Thank you Bakura, that makes me feel better" Yami said looking up at Bakura who looked at him with a smile "your welcome Yami, you know I'd protect you, I don't want anyone to hurt you, or I just hurt them" Bakura said as Yami nodded "yeah…but is it ok if we go tomorrow"

"Oh ok then whatever you want Yami" Bakura said as he let go and looked at the time "oh I can see why you said tomorrow it's the afternoon now so we really wouldn't have much time looking around at such a big castle" Bakura said as Yami giggled "yeah something like that, I'm getting hungry lets have lunch now"

"Yeah ok then, what do you want, sandwiches again like we always do at lunch" Bakura said as he went to the kitchen with Yami following as he nodded "yeah you know what I like at lunch time…you know me all to well" Yami said with a cheeky smile as Bakura smiled while making the sandwiches.

Yami watched as Bakura finished and gave Yami and sandwiches "here you go your favourite" Bakura said handing a plate over to Yami who smiled and leaned over to softly kiss Bakura on the cheek "thanks Bakura" Yami said as both he and Bakura sat down at the dining room table and started to eat.

Nighttime had come around as Yami and Bakura were watching TV on the sofa with Yami curling up in Bakura's lap and Bakura holding him close to him.

By midnight both Yami and Bakura had ended up falling asleep on the sofa and were both laying on it with Bakura once again holding Yami closely as Bakura got a strange dream.

_Bakura stood in a cold dark and gloomy castle as he looked around "this is such a weird place" Bakura said looking around as he suddenly heard Yami's voice "LEAVE ME ALONE" he heard Yami shout as Bakura started to run "YAMI WHERE ARE YOU, IT'S ME BAKURA" Bakura decided to shout while he was running and looking at the same time._

_Nothing came back as Bakura heard the voice of a man laughing "grrrrrrrr…wait…I know that voice, but I just cannot remember who" Bakura said as he stopped to think "HEY WHOEVER YOU ARE LEAVE YAMI ALONE HE HAS DONE NOTHING TO YOU" Bakura decided to shout and just want to stop thinking for a bit._

"_Well, well look who decided to come here, it's my old pal" the voice said as this just made Bakura even more confused "I recognise the voice, but I cannot remember you name, WHY IS THAT" Bakura said as he started to get annoyed as the voice once again laughed "I made you forget, for reasons"_

"_Damn it why do you want Yami so much" Bakura said stamping his right foot in frustration as once again the voice laughed which made the ex-tomb robber very, VERY pissed "JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION AND STOP LAUGHING, IT'S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING YOU KNOW"_

"_I won't tell you now, you'll find out tomorrow when you and the pharaoh come to my little castle for a visit" the voice said as it started to fade away and Bakura looked around "Yami where are you" Bakura said once again on the look out._

At Bakura's House

Yami had just awoken and looked to see that Bakura was still asleep and sighed "_I just had that dream again, I swear I heard Bakura this time though, that was weird…but by the sounds of it he knew Bakura but he cannot remember it anymore, maybe Bakura has a connection to this guy, whoever he is, I'll find out tomorrow when he'll hopefully be awake by then_" Yami said leaning back on Bakura, to lazy to move himself or Bakura back to the bedroom and he fell fast asleep again.

_Back In Dream World _

_Bakura had what felt like ages looking for Yami such a huge place "god damn it where is he for crying out loud" Bakura said looking in another room and sighed "nope he's not in this one" Bakura said leaving and ran onto the next one, hoping to find Yami standing within it._

_When he didn't see Yami within in he punch a wall in annoyance "man this place must be fucking huge, I can't seem to even find my boyfriend within these wall" Bakura said arm against the wall and his head against his hand "well I guess I better look for him some more" he said as he heard Yami once more "BAKURA YOU HERE"_

"_Great Yami decides to talk now," Bakura said standing up straight and turned around. As Bakura turned around he saw a little girl standing their "ummmmmm, who the hell are you" Bakura asked as he looked at the little girl._

_The little girl look between 3 and 5 and her hair was blonde with a hint of another colour Bakura couldn't quite figure it out as the girl went to Bakura and held up her arms "daddy can you pick me up please?"_

"_Daddy?" Bakura said looking confused as the girl made a sad face with her light brown eyes as Bakura couldn't help it and pick her up "why did you want me to pick you up" he asked as he looked at the little girl who leaned on him "daddy I need to tell you something"_

"_Who child are you, I don't remember ever having kids" Bakura said looking confused "unless it was any one night stands, but I did use protection" Bakura said thinking about who the mother of the child could be._

"_Mummy told me to come find you…I know your wonder whop I belong to, my name is __Sacmis__, daughter of Atem and Bakura, or as you know him Yami"_

"_Your our kid…but we haven't even done it yet" Bakura said putting one of his free hand to his head "I know that, I'm from the future" she said as Bakura looked at her oddly._

"_We have been stuck in Domino Castle for years looking for a way out while avoiding that man, I've been born and raised here in this castle, it's all I know, but I was born with power, that's how I got my name, it means in Egyptian one who is powerful…mummy named me" she said looking at the floor_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Bakura asked looking at the sad little girl "so that you don't have to go to the castle and the future will change, we won't be stuck"_

"_But you might never be born" Bakura said putting her down as she nodded "I understand that, but I don't want you to end up like the way we are" she said as she started to fade away "I'll know if you come in" she said as a second later she disappeared leaving a stunned Bakura left alone in a room._

Bakura woke up and looked around. Bakura suddenly felt movement as he remember Yami was there "_we must of fallen asleep while watching TV_" Bakura thought as he looked to see the TV on standby "_I was right_" he said as he carefully picked up Yami and took him back to the bedroom.

The next morning Yami was already up getting nervous about going to the castle today with Bakura. Yami saw Bakura starting to come down the stairs and went to him "I made you breakfast, since I was up early I had nothing better to do" Yami said with a smile as he kissed Bakura on the cheek as Bakura went and sat down still thinking.

After the breakfast was finished with Yami went and cleaned the plates looking at Bakura who was still sitting at the dining room table "what are you thinking about?" Yami asked as Bakura looked up "oh nothing, we going to the castle today right?"

"Yes, I just really want to know…why me, why am I so important to whoever this guy is" Yami said finishing and went to sit on Bakura's lap "well we better pack some supplies and such for when we go, who knows how long we're going to be in their for" Yami said getting up as he heard the door go "oh wonder who that can be" yami said going to get it "_I have a good guess_" Bakura thought to himself as he actually knew it was Yugi and Ryou at the door.

Bakura had told them last night about what he and Yami were going to do and about the dream…and Yugi and Ryou were going no matter what Bakura tried to say.

Yami answered the door and looked as both Yugi and Ryou stood there packed and ready "hey Yami we're coming with you" Yugi said as Ryou just nodded which made Yami smile "thanks for caring for me guys" Yami said looking at Bakura "Bakura I'll pack both our bags you can keep these two company" Yami said running upstairs into their room.

Yami had come downstairs a while later with two bags as he gave one to Bakura "there you bag, now lets go" Yami said sighing a big sigh as Bakura went and hugged him "don't worry about it Yami we'll find out what he wants…but he's not going to get it" Bakura said kissing him on the forehead which made Yami smile "thanks Bakura" he said as he looked at the front door "well lets go and find out" Yami said as Bakura let go and held his hand as he walked out of the door with Ryou and Yugi following behind.

Lisa: another chapter bites the dust…whoop the college got my slip this time round, but it's foundation course xD so yeah…three days a week xD as of September 10th xD…anyway I'm off to ready the last Harry Potter book…it came through the door so yeah byeeeeeeeeeeeee and enjoy…and yes I decided to add one more OC…I'll add info here

Name: Sacmis

Age: Between 3-5

Parents: Yami and Bakura

Eye Colour: Brown

Hair Colour: Whitey Blonde

Place Of Birth: Domino Castle

Information: She Is A Child From The Future, Who Was Born With Special Powers. She Went To Tell Bakura Of What Would Happen If He Went To The Castle

She will be in it a lot to help them out and stuff because she wants her parents to be free of the castle.


	3. The Girl Appears Again And Sneaking In

Lisa: I'm surprised noone asked about where I got the girls name from xD…I know it's a weird name but what she said is actually what it meant…I saw shada's name in the list and I laughed…good times.

Disclaimer- I Only Own The Three OC's…I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Haunting Grounds

Yami, Bakura, Yugi and Ryou stood outside the gates to the castle and looked thorough them towards the creepy looking castle, which looked like noone, had been living there for years.

"Well we better try to open the gates then" Ryou said as both Yugi and Yami nodded as the went to help with the opening as Bakura stood there watching them one moment and the next he was standing in a hallway with the little girl standing there looking at him "Sacmis, did you bring me here" Bakura said as his arms crossed and she nodded.

"Yes daddy I did bring you here" she said as she started to walk up to him and held out her arms as Bakura looked down "why do you keep doing that every time you see me" Bakura said as he picked her up and held her close.

"Because my daddy in the future liked to pick me up" she said as she looked down at the floor her face looking sad as if she was missing her parents at the moment in time, "why don't you go back to them in that time then" Bakura said rocking her slightly as she shook her head "no, the guy wants me and I want you to get out of here so you don't end up the same as what we did, I'm trying to change the past for a better future"

"I understand…will I do till then" Bakura said as she giggled slightly and nodded "yes you'll have to do" she said as Bakura was suddenly standing once again outside the gate as the three boys had finally opened the gate so that they could enter as Yami turned and looked at Bakura "you ok, you look a little pale, like you seen something" Yami said going up to him and put his nice warm hand against to his very cold cheek.

Bakura leaned on the hand slightly as Yami giggled slightly as Bakura smiled grabbed the hand and pulled Yami in for a light kiss to the lips as Yami kissed back. Bakura's hand moved from Yami's hand and slides it down to Yami's waist.

The hand then started to move very slowly from one area to the next as Bakura slowly but surely move his hand to Yami's ass as Ryou coughed loudly, which made Bakura and Yami move their hands and so stopped kissing, which Ryou had intended to happen.

"Time to go in you two, unless you want to make out in the streets then be my guest" Ryou said picking up his bag and started to walk towards the castle with Yugi following behind him.

"Well we better go in, coming" Yami said holding out his hand as Bakura smiled and took it, as that happened Yami started to walk with Bakura towards the huge castle. Bakura looked up at the big castle "_man it's fucking huge, how are we going to find out what the guy wants with Yami in this huge place, it would take months, maybe years ever to find out_" Bakura thought looking at Yami "you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bakura asked as Yami gripped his hand a bit "yeah, what if we can't find the answers we're looking for, what will happen then" Yami said looking at him not noticing that both Ryou and Yugi had got to the door.

Ryou and Yugi waited till Yami and Bakura got to the door as they looked at it "MAN THIS IS A FUCKING HUGE DOOR" Bakura shouted as Ryou sighed "you didn't need to shout that we're right next to you"

"Oh yeah sorry about that" Bakura said rubbing the back of his head as Ryou looked around the door "ummmm I wonder how you can open the door" Ryou said as he found a knocker "oh for a laugh I'll try this" Ryou said knocking on the door twice knowing noone was going to answer.

But he was wrong, the door opened which shocked everyone as out came a woman in what seemed to be Victorian…or just in Victorian clothing and she looked at the four, now confused boys "may I help you" she said in a kinder posh yet creepy kinder voice, she also spoke quite slowly.

"Ummmmmm we didn't know anyone actually lived here?" Yami said looking at the woman wondering if she was a ghost or something as she spoke "yes, I live here with my master, are you here to see him?" she asked as Bakura shook his head "we don't know who we are here for all we know is that Yami has been having weird dreams about this place and we wanted to know who that dude was"

"We've been expecting you…pharaoh" she said as she bowed slightly and moved out of the way of the door as everyone just looked confused wondering where her they should enter or not "well I'm going in no matter what" Yami said entering as the woman stood up once again.

As Yami went behind the door the woman started to close it "HEY HEY HEY" Bakura said sticking his foot in the way "we are here with him and he'll have it no other way, so if you shut us out he'll just leave" Bakura said not moving his foot for anything as the woman looked worried looking at the three men "I'm sorry but the master only wants wanted guests in his house"

"It's a damn castle he wouldn't notice" Bakura said still not moving as she opened the door a bit more, which made Bakura think she was letting them in but as he was about to move his foot she slammed the door on it "OW FUCKING HELL" he shouted as he grabbed his foot as the huge castle door slammed shut in their faces.

"GOD DAMN THAT BITCH" Bakura said standing up "WHEN I GET IN SHE'LL BE THE FIRST I'M GOING AFTER" Bakura said looking at the other two as Ryou went and patted Bakura on the back "calm down Bakura, we'll find away in…hopefully…and soon as well, we don't know what will happen now that Yami's alone in that castle"

"Yeah I'm worried" Bakura said as Ryou smiled "you finally learnt what feeling are since you got together with Yami" Ryou said still smiled as Bakura said sarcastically "oh yay good for me I learn what feeling are"

"Quite Bakura" Ryou said moving away from the huge door and went to start walking around the castle. "We won't be seeing him for a long time" Yugi said as Bakura started to laugh "well it's true he's going to go around the whole castle…it's huge"

This made Bakura stop. Laughing "then why the hell are we just standing here doing nothing then" Bakura said as both he and Yugi ran off in the direction that Ryou had just wondered off in.

They had manage to catch up as Ryou had found an open window "guys we can fit through here" Ryou said as he sat upon the window sill and slid in "ok no ones here so you guys hurry up" Ryou had said from the other two boys who were still outside as Yugi went through first followed by Bakura.

As Bakura got through they looked around the place. It seemed that they had ended up in the kitchen "well I guess we better start our search for Yami…and it's a good idea if we all stick together" Ryou said looking at both Yugi and Bakura who both nodded "ok then lets go" he said as all three of them started to walk out of the kitchen in there starting search for Yami.

Lisa: well there another chapter done…yes I already finished reading Harry potter xD took me 1 days and 3 hours lol record 4 me


	4. The Search For Yami Begins And Surprizes

Lisa: Well This Chapter Will Have Another OC Name Will Be Revealed…As For The Last One…I Got The Perfect name…thanks to research…go me…now I'm writing this when it is pouring with rain outside.

Haunting Ground

Ryou and Yugi were walking hand in hand looking around for any sign of Yami in any room or nook or cranny as Bakura just hobbled behind them as his foot was really feeling the side effects of what that woman had done, shut the door on his foot.

As Bakura hobbled behind Yugi and Ryou, in another part of the castle Yami sat on a bed as big as he was, it looked very old and kinder dirty, but he didn't complain much as long ass it was nice and comfortable he wouldn't complain…which it was in fact.

Yami went and laid on the nice soft mattress and wonder where the others were, if they had gone back home, or if they tried to find there own way in, knowing Bakura very well…and maybe Ryou, he knew the second one was the most likely.

Yami sat up as he heard the door open as the woman from the front door had entered with fresh clothes "my master though you should have nice clean clothes…and a nice shower while you are here" she said putting down a towel and some clothes which Yami hadn't noticed yet as he got up "thanks…what is your name" he asked as he held out his hand as she looked at it, like it was going to bite her or something as Yami smiled "it's ok nothing bad will happen, it's called a hand shakes…it's a way to say hi"

The lady looked at the hand examining it for a while before she held hers up and put it in his "my name is Tawaret and it's nice to meet you" she aid firmly shaking his hand "nice hand shake you have, for someone who must of never done it"

"It seem to come naturally" she said with a smile as she walked to the room as Yami realised something "Tawaret…doesn't you name come from the goddess of Pregnancy and Childbirth?"

"Yes it is, why do you ask?" she said turning to him with her head tilting slightly "but I'm also known as Florence, which is the name I much prefer and that's what my master called me" she said as it looked like she tried to smile as Yami just looked at her "ok then Florence…thanks for the towel anyway" he said holding it up as she just bowed and left.

Yami put the towel back down and went into the bathroom, which was next to the bathroom and looked around "man this is huge, bigger than the one at home anyway" Yami said going back and getting the towel which he took with him into the bathroom.

Somewhere In The Castle

Ryou was looking around what appeared to be a huge dining room as he looked behind a door "nope, not in this room" Ryou said as he started to walk out, which took about a minute because it was so big. He noticed that Bakura was sitting on the dirty floor so he looked at him and asked "um Bakura what do you think your doing we're meant to be looking for your boyfriend?"

"Yeah I know that already and I know that's important…but I lost all feeling in my foot where that bitch slammed the door on me" Bakura said hitting his foot as hard as he could "see I got nothing"

"Ok then…well we can't split up or else we'll get lost Bakura…but we have to move or else they will find us" Ryou said trying to get Bakura to get up, which he did after sometime and made sure he leaned on his good foot "well where else do we look it will take days to search the whole castle" Bakura said as Ryou started to walk holding Yugi's hand with Bakura hoping along after them.

"Well we got time, don't we Bakura" Ryou said walking as he looked behind at Bakura "because that's why we came, we have time on our hands and we want to help Yami out"

"Yes I know that, I'm not that stupid Ryou" Bakura said as Ryou gave Bakura a look "I thought other wise" Ryou said with a cheeky smile as Bakura did not look amused "ok I get it Ryou, stop being such a smart ass and lets keep looking"

In A Bathroom Somewhere

Yami had climbed into some sort of bath and sat in the warm water "for a old castle it sure has some modern things within it" Yami said leaning back against the bath and tilted his head back "_what I want to know is who is this master that Florence was talking about, is he the person who can answer all my questions_" Yami though to himself as he soaked in the bathtub.

About a while later Yami had gotten out of the bath and rapped the towel around him "that was nice" Yami said watching the water go down the drain "that made me feel a lot better" Yami said leaving the big bathroom into the bedroom and looked down at the clothes the lady had left him and he picked them up "that's weird, there Egyptian type clothes that I wore 5000 years ago" Yami said feeling the texture "they remind me of my old clothes from the past…wonder why she left me these type of clothes, better yet…how does she know I'm a pharaoh…or was" Yami said as he went to sit on the bed.

"I better get changed, but I know she wants me to wear these now, or else she wouldn't have given them to me, so I better wear this rather than the clothes I came in" Yami said getting up and took the towel off. As he started to put the dress type outfit on he heard a noise, so he quickly slipped it on and quickly as anything "hello, Florence is that you" Yami said as he started to walk towards the door and put his head to it to see if he could hear anything.

As Yami did this he heard a voice that sound like it was coming from his room "ahhhh pharaoh glad you could come to us, we've been waiting to meet you" the voice said as Yami knew who it was "you the guy from my dream, but where are you in my room"

"Ahh I'm not in your room I am merely speaking to you through something…I know you want answers to some questions that you have about this place and who I am…am I correct in saying this?"

"Yes you are correct I do have questions that I want answers to" Yami said his hand looking for the door handle "well your not going to get your answers if you keep trying to run away from the problem"

Yami stopped what he was doing and looked around "ok can I ask my questions if I stop trying to get out of this room?" Yami said as he moved away from the door and sat down upon the bed as the voice replied, "yes you may ask your questions now"

"Good…first of all…why have you been in my dreams" Yami said folding his arms over his torso as the voice replied, "because you are special…and we need that special thing that you have"

"You said something about my body…what about it do you need it for?" Yami said getting up from the bed and started to walk up and down in the room in a straight line. "Well as I just said you have a gift…and a very special one at that which we need for great importance"

"And what is it that I have…that noone else might not?" Yami asked hoping for an answer to this one. "We cannot answer that one for reasons of great importance…I better go but before I do, I'll give you a hint of what I want you for…you see the sheet that is covering something…when I go pull it off and you'll find an answer in which you seek"

"So I get an answer if I just pull off that sheet near the fireplace?" Yami asked pointing toward a rather large fireplace with looked like hadn't been used in years.

"Yes an answer in which you seek will be answered by that thing over there…I painted it myself hope you like, well until we meet again I'll leave you my name…my name is Amun…remember that name" the voice said as it vanished without a trace of sound left.

Yami looked at the sheet that was there, covering something up that could answer a question "maybe I should if it does answer a question that I want an answer to" Yami said walking towards the sheet and put his hand on it ready to pull off the sheets "right on three, one, two, three" yami said as he pulled the sheet off from the fireplace and Yami saw what it was an screamed.

Somewhere In The Castle

Bakura flinched as they heard Yami scream, which made Bakura, looked worried "YAMI WHERE ARE YOU…YAMI!!!!!!!!" Bakura said as he tried to run and felt really sharp pain in his foot as he ended up on the floor as Ryou and Yugi noticed and helped him up and kept hold of him to he could move about.

"Yami's in trouble but I know where about's that scream came from" Bakura said pointing in a direction "I know it's not much to go by…but at least it's a start" Bakura said as Ryou and Yugi both carried the now heavy Bakura in the direction he had just pointed in order to continue the search for Yami.

Lisa: another one bites the dust…I swear I write more here than I do on my other fics LOL…anyway people…please review…if you haven't reviewed past chapters…please do…I just like to read what people think…anyway hope you like…I felt like the cliff hanger mwahahaha


	5. Yami's Found And Lost

Lisa: Hurray Someone Returned…YAY…yeah…I'm not saying what's under the sheet you'll find out like ages away…but maybe not someone already got it right…they know me to well

Disclaimer- the only thing I own here are the three OC's… I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Haunting Ground

Bakura, Ryou and Yugi were walking along a very long hallway in the direction that they had heard the scream that came from Yami, as Bakura grew increasingly worried about what had happened to him.

"Don't worry Bakura he's a fighter he'll be alright" Yugi said patting Bakura lightly on the back while he still holding him up "we should stop holding him he can walk, it's just that he got a swore right foot is all"

"Oh yeah we could move a lot more quickly then" Ryou said as at the same time both he and Yugi let go at the same time as Bakura stood on his bad foot "OW THAT FUCKING HURT"

"Well you shouldn't have stood on it then" Ryou said with a cheeky grin as Bakura tried to hit him but missed nearly falling over as he was balancing on one foot. Ryou started to walk again with Yugi following him as Bakura tried to keep up by hoping fast.

Ryou looked through each door as they walked checking to see if Yami was somehow behind it…but to no prevail, as he wasn't. "I know that Yami was behind one of these doors in this hallway" Bakura said hoping behind everyone as Ryou looked behind another door "nope not here…lets try the next door" they said as they continued to walk.

In Another Room

Yami was shocked and had landed on the floor for the amount of shock that he was in. Yami looked up at the painting in shock as he quickly clambered up and quickly legged it out of the room and ran away "this cannot be happening" Yami said while running "guys where are you" he said to himself as he was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Back With Bakura And Others

Ryou had entered the room "I found Yami's clothes here" Ryou said leaving the room holding Yami's clothes with him "and I also found something else that I don't think Bakura should see"

Bakura looked annoyed "why can't I see it then Ryou?" Bakura asked while lightly standing on his foot so it didn't hurt as Ryou sighed, "if you want to look, then you can other wise he's not here"

"So he's running around nude?" Yugi said looking a little puzzled about why Yami's clothes were there as Ryou laughed, "no Yugi silly, they must of given him some clothes to wear and he changed into them" Ryou said kissing Yugi lightly on the head "don't think about it to much Yugi" Ryou said as Ryou put the clothes in the bag and took Yugi's hand as they both started walking off as Bakura looked at the door "maybe I do want to find out what is behind the door" Bakura said as he reached for the door handle.

"Bakura! Come On" Ryou said as he went and grabbed Bakura as well dragging the guy off "_god damn it_" Bakura said as Ryou dragged him back to Yugi and continued the search.

In The Castle Ground

Yami had been running for what felt like ages as he felt a sudden pain in his stomach "ow…even though it hurts I should keep running" Yami said as he did to the point when the pain became to much and he collapsed on to the floor holding his stomach "what is wrong with me, running this much never hurt me before" Yami said as he ended up crawling to try and find the way out "I knew we should of never come here, but no I wanted to find out"

As Yami crawled he begun to feel weaker and weaker as he slipped and ended up lying down on the floor "I can't feel anything anymore" Yami said as he blacked out.

Inside The Castle

Bakura had entered a room without Ryou or Yugi following him as he searched the room for any sigh that Yami was there "nope no sign that he was in this room at any point" Bakura said as he started to come back out looking at both boys "this is getting really annoying" Bakura said folding his arms over like a child would do when there having a tantrum "I know it is Bakura, but this castle is huge, we cannot help that, so we just have to take it one room at a time till we can find him…now will you stop getting in a strop and follow me to the garden" Ryou said walking off with Yugi following as the little girl suddenly appeared in front of Bakura.

"It's you again…what is it this time honey?" Bakura asked going and picking her up as she smiled "has the future changed yet by bringing Yugi and Ryou in here?" Bakura asked as the girl shook her head as to say no "no…only difference is I got someone to play with…and he's not even one"

"Ok then, well why are you here?" Bakura asked as the little girl wanted down so Bakura put her down as she tugged at his pants "you want to show me something" Bakura said as the girl started to drag him off in a completely different direction to where both Ryou and Yugi had gone to.

Bakura followed the girl as she just skipped along merrily as she suddenly stopped "daddy look" she said pointing out into the garden as Bakura went to the window and looked out "that's Yami, what's happened…how do I get to that garden" Bakura said running trying to find away ignoring the pain within his foot as he was to busy being worried about Yami.

Completely forgetting about the child Bakura found a door and tried to open it "damn it" he said as he tried to break it open making sure Yami was still in his sight as he saw the woman who slammed the door on his foot before going over to Yami, picking him up and walking away with him. "YAMI!!!!" Bakura said as he finally broke the door open and fell through landing face first on the floor.

Bakura started to follow them in hopes of finding out where she was going to take Yami to "please be ok…if they touch you I swear to god I'll be on a murdering streak" Bakura said as he followed them.

The woman had come back out of the room and stood there for a moment as Bakura quickly freaked and quickly hide as she still stood there.

Bakura stood there watched as she suddenly turned her head in his direction and started to walk and looked at where he was standing "excuse me, but may I ask how you got in?"

"Climbed through a window" Bakura answered as she tilted his head "you shouldn't be here" she said twitching slightly as all of a sudden Bakura saw black, someone or something had knocked him out.


	6. Yami See's Amun And Bakura's In Jail

Lisa: my chapter like posted up hours after I originally posted…I posted before or about 9 at night and it didn't register until 4 this morning XD that's so funny…anyway on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I Do Own The Three OC's…However I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh!…Or The Story Line

Haunting Ground

Bakura felt his head pound against his skull as he moved slightly, feeling a cold floor beneath him, he moved slightly, reacting to the coldness of that certain floor "_man it's so cold here_" Bakura thought as his eyes started to open apart as he looked to see where he was.

He sat up eyes still in sleepy mood trying to see where we was and if he was anywhere near Yami "Yami??? You in here?" he asked as he looked around while rubbing his eyes as so he can see much more clearly.

Yami started to see more clearly as he saw bars and a table and chair behind them "where am I?" Bakura asked himself as he looked at his surroundings.

Within where he just laid there was barely anything in here…just himself and between and the table and chairs where the bars. "Great, I've been put in a prison cell in this stupid castle somewhere so I won't even know my way out" Bakura said slamming his fist into the floor "and I couldn't even get Yami because of that stupid woman again"

Bakura crawled to the cell door and leaned against it "wonder where the keys are" Bakura said looking around for any sign of the jail cell keys. He couldn't see them from where he was in his jail cell as he hit his fist against the bars of the jail cell "DAMN IT ALL WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE KEYS?"

In A Bedroom Somewhere In The Castle

Yami stirred as he put his hands on his stomach, as he felt slightly sick at that point. Yami slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around at the bedroom "great someone must of found me" Yami said as he felt the sudden urge to be sick, but made sure he didn't.

"This is really weird ever since I came into this castle my stomach has been playing up with me" Yami said to himself as he got out of bed and looked around "it's not the same bedroom as I was in before, it's a different one" Yami said looking around the new room.

Florence entered the room and bowed before Yami "my master hopes that you are ok and he is sorry for what happened" she said as she once again stood up and Yami looked at her "do you know when I will meet your master…or Amun as he said his name was?"

"In due time" he said as she went to the door "please stay in the room till he wants to speak to you" she said leaving as Yami went and sat down on the bed "I know what he wants…and he's not getting it" Yami said curling up on the bedroom.

In The Jail Cell

Bakura sat in the jail cell thinking of a way to get out of the jail cell as he sighed in defeat "I'm never going to get out" Bakura said banging his head lightly on the bars as he got up and went and sat by a wall.

Bakura banged his fist against the wall as his hand started to bleed, but he felt a rock move slightly which surprised Bakura as he turned and looked at the rock, which had fallen on the floor.

Bakura moved another rock as it fell to the floor so easily which made Bakura smile "hurray I found a way out of this hell hole" Bakura said as quietly as he could juts in case someone was near by and started to pull the rocks out of the hole to make it big enough to get through.

Back With Yami

Yami patted his stomach as it made a sound "I must be hungry" Yami said sitting up and looking around "well there's noone here and I was told to stay put…but when do I listen to people I don't even know" Yami said as he started to walk towards the door and opened it slightly and jumped back in fright to see Florence standing there.

"Oh hey I wasn't going to leave the room if that's what you're thinking…I was just wondering if you were there" Yami said as his stomach started off again. "Dinner is ready if you're hungry," she said as Yami smiled "thank you, yes I am kinder hungry"

"If you will follow me I'll show you where the dinning room is, that is where dinner will be" she said as she started to walk off as Yami quickly followed as he asked "is your master going to be there as well as you"

"I don't know if he will or not" she said as she got to a rather big door "this is the dining room, you can tell that by the door" she said as she put her hand by the door "this door is a lot bigger than the others doors in this castle"

"Oh I understand" yami said standing next looking up at the massive height. It was two possible more times the height of Yami as Yami who was standing next to it made him feel small as he noticed that Florence had opened the door and stood by it "if you may enter through here please" she said bowing as Yami did what he was told.

Yami entered the room and saw how huge it was "wow this looks bigger than the one I was use to in the past" Yami said putting his hand on one of the two very long tables and looked down to see one chair, which was very big and looked different than the other…except one down at the other end, but this one Yami was looking at was turned the wrong way.

"Why is that chair facing the wrong way?" Yami said looking at Florence and pointing towards the chair "is that your masters seat or something?"

"Yes that's our masters seat…he just likes it to face that way at times" she said showing Yami to his seat, which he sat down upon.

Yami sat there watching the chair as the creepy lady put the food in front of him. Yami looked at it and picked up a spoon since it was soup "thank you" Yami said as he started to eat "this is quite nice actually" Yami said as Florence bowed "thank you for enjoying it"

"Your welcome" Yami said as he heard the voice again but this time not as loud as he usually heard it…this time it sounded very close "yes my dear it is a wonderful meal you cooked today"

"Amun…I thought it was you behind that chair" Yami said getting up as Amun laughed "of course I was going to be here, I knew you would want to eat at some point"

"Then why don't you show yourself and be a man for once instead of hiding behind things and people" Yami said as he started to walk towards the chair when suddenly someone popped up from behind the seat "well if you want to see my face" he said as he turned around as Yami looked shocked.

Lisa: dun dun dun…cliffhanger mwahahahaha…anyway hop you liked XD I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
